camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlyn Gellar
Caitlyn Gellar is an aspiring music producer and dancer. She is Mitchie's closest and most supportive friend at camp, and stands by her before and after her secret is revealed. Caitlyn has an ongoing rivalry with Tess, for whom she once served as a backup singer, and tries to warn Mitchie about Tess' thirst for talent, attention and power. Caitlyn is often seen carrying a silver laptop, on which she produces music, and is later revealed to be a talented pianist, dancer, choreographer and occasional songstress. Caitlyn has an upbeat, independent and sometimes sarcastic sense of humor which is often reflected in the way she dresses. She frequently stands up for herself and friends, and tries to be generally nice to everyone she encounters. She is also good friends with Barron, Sander, Peggy, and Lola, apart from Mitchie. Caitlyn states that she used to sing backup for Tess prior to Mitchie's arrival, but left the "group" after realizing Tess is over competitive and will do anything to maintain as much attention and popularity as possible. This is the source of Tess and Caitlyn's constant rivalry. Caitlyn warns Mitchie about Tess' thirst for recognition and attention, and is one of the few campers who remains loyal to her when her secret is revealed. Caitlyn's considerate personality and soft side is shown when she decides to keep Mitchie's secret, although first implying that she was going to tell the others. Caitlyn and Tess now have an almost friendly relationship, although they prefer to keep their distances and still hold somewhat of a grudge towards each other. Camp Rock Caitlyn is a very good music producer and she is always seen with her laptop, creating new songs or beats. When Mitchie arrives she is the first one to introduce herself and be nice to Mitchie. After a food fight in the mess hall between Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie, she is made to do kitchen duty by Brown. It is there where Caitlyn finds out about Mitchie's lies before anyone else in the camp, and still stays and hangs around with Mitchie while the rest of the camp turns against her, forming a close bond between them. Tess then frames Mitchie and Caitlyn for stealing her charm bracelet and the two are banned from all camp activities until the end of Final Jam by Brown. On the night of Final Jam, while thinking about how unfair this whole thing is, they reailze that Brown never really believed Tess and when he said "Until the end of Final Jam" he actually meant it. They race down to the stage and Mitchie performs the song with Caitlyn on the keyboard. After seeing them perform, Tess apologizes and they become friends. Camp Rock 2 In Camp Rock 2 Caitlyn's friendship with Mitchie continues, as the girls are very excited about seeing each other again after a year. She signs up as counselour after many counselours leave Camp Rock for Camp Star and she also helps out with Camp Rock's show in Camp Wars. Physical Appearance Caitlyn is in her early teens, has a petite figure, curly golden brown hair, and a confident smile. In the first film, she enjoys wearing shirts, shorts, jeans, colorful shoes and tights. Most of her outfits hug her body. Her colors are mainly upbeat, bright and energetic, such as green, yellow, pink and purple, and are often accompanied by charismatic and vibrant patterns. She is very fond of originality, and finds joy in being her own leader and person, rather then revolving around a clique like Tess. In the second film, Caitlyn's wardrobe is slightly altered to accomodate hoodies, slacks, looser shirts and track pants. Her colour scheme has broadened to include blue, white, gray and red, and her patterns are more mature and suttle than in the previous film, although she still occasionally wear vibrant patterns. It appears as if Caitlyn's hair has grown a bit since the first film, but it is possible to just be a bit straighter. Personality Caitlyn is a spunky and easy going tomboy who doesn't tolerate bullying or mistreatment of any kind, significantly from Tess. She isn't afraid to say how she truly feels, has a confident and independent air about her, but is shown to have a soft side when it comes to making others feel better. Unlike Mitchie, she has a high amount of confidence to the point of which it's almost cocky, but later learns how to express herself through sincere words instead of using brutal honesty or hiding her fears. Talents Caitlyn is hardly seen without her laptop on which she produces beats and music. It is later revealed that she is extremely good at the piano, and occasionally sings, but doesn't write songs or perform solos. Her main passion is in dancing, but she helps produce the background music for Mitchie's "This is Me" for Final Jam. In the second film, Caitlyn's dancing is more publicly renowned, and she becomes Camp Rock's temporary dance instructor. She also choreographs "What We Came Here For" for the Final Jam between Camp Star and Camp Rock. Portrayer *Caitlyn is portrayed by American actress Alyson Stoner. *Stoner has portrayed and provided the voice of many characters in movies and television shows, including the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but this is her first starring role in a Disney Channel Original Movie. *Stoner is also known for her dancing. *She is currently writing songs for her debut studio album, from which she released a single entitled Flyin Forward. *Although Stoner makes it appear as if her character is playing the piano, she actually isn't a pianist herself. She does, however, play the flute and clarinet. Category:Characters